Les aventures de Kunimi
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Kunimi a peut-être l'air blasé de la vie et pourtant, la sienne est remplie d'aventures. Forcément, avec des coéquipiers aussi amusants et plein de vie, c'est dur d'avoir une seule journée paisible. Venez donc découvrir les péripéties de notre jeune ami !
1. Une sortie inattendue!

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Une sortie inattendue

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: Changeons encore et tentons de faire quelque chose avec Kunimi!

Note:  
Soudainement, j'ai décidé de remplir un peu la section du forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-you) où l'on fait le défi des 100 thèmes. Un OS par thème, alors voilà une de mes contributions pour le thème 84: **Dans le froid**.

J'avais envie de tester un truc avec Kunimi. J'avais envie d'un truc mignon. Ben j'ai combiné les deux et je me suis lancée. Je vous laisse découvrir ça!

* * *

Les troisièmes années avaient encore frappé. Ils aimaient bien se lancer des défis bidons, comme par exemple si Oikawa loupe un seul service dans un match, il doit payer des ramens pour tout le monde. Cette fois, c'était le premier qui mettait la balle dans le filet qui devait payer sa tournée. Et malheureusement pour Iwaizumi, c'était lui qui avait perdu. Kunimi avait pensé éviter la petite réunion et rentrer se poser chez lui, mais Oikawa l'avait attrapé avant qu'il puisse filer. A croire qu'il était sous surveillance ces derniers temps. Était-ce le coach Mizoguchi qui avait demandé au capitaine de faire attention à lui ? Après tout, il commençait à être connu pour éviter les parties des entraînements qui l'embêtaient le plus.

D'un pas nonchalant, le premier année tentait de suivre le petit groupe qui parlait gaiement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire un effort. Il préférait rester en arrière à pianoter sur son téléphone. Même son meilleur ami, Kindachi, n'avait pas essayé de le forcer. Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment et les deux savaient parfaitement comment fonctionnait l'autre.

\- Oh! Iwa-chan! Regarde, il neige!  
\- C'est bon, tout le monde l'a vu, Shittykawa!

Kunimi s'arrêta, levant le regard. Maintenant que son capitaine le disait, il remarquait enfin les quelques flocons qui tombaient depuis le ciel gris. Il suivit la course d'un seul flocon qui atterrit sur l'écran de son téléphone, fondant en l'espace de quelques micro-secondes. Il ne savait pas si le spectacle qu'il venait d'admirer lui plaisait ou s'il s'en fichait éperdument. Il se sentait comme vide de toute émotion à cet instant précis. C'était étrange mais pas si déplaisant.

\- Bon, c'est quand tu veux Kunimi!  
\- Attends, il est bien trop occupé à détester le monde entier pour pouvoir bouger, Souffla Hanamaki en passant son bras autour des épaules de Yahaba. Ce dernier le repoussa vivement et continua son chemin, n'ayant aucune envie d'attendre Kunimi dans le froid.

Ce fut Oikawa qui s'approcha du plus jeune et lui tendit la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir! Fais-toi plaisir et prend ma main!

Kunimi regarda un instant la main de son capitaine puis leva le regard vers son visage avant d'avancer et de l'ignorer complètement. Non, il n'avait pas envie de tenir la main d'Oikawa. Ils auraient l'air de quoi ? Exceptés de deux idiots.

\- Iwa-chan! Kunimi-chan a été très méchant avec moi!  
\- Tu ne fais que récolter ce que tu as semé.

Le petit groupe se remit en marche et Kunimi finit par regagner sa place initiale, derrière tout le monde. A quoi bon le forcer à les suivre si c'était pour se plaindre qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite ou qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête à rester derrière ? Il était bien là où il était.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc. Kunimi prit appuie sur une petite barrière métallique, ignorant le froid qui commençait à lui glacer les fesses. Il entendait au loin certains de ses senpais râler, notamment Yahaba, comme quoi il faisait trop froid pour manger dehors.

Peut-être pouvait-il en profiter pour rentrer discrètement sans que les autres le voient ? Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il relevait le regard, pour voir si la voie était libre, tombant nez à nez avec Kyotani. Les deux se regardèrent un instant avant que le senpai décide à s'installer à côté du plus jeune. Ce dernier resta un moment interdit, se demandant s'il pouvait compter ce qui venait de se passer comme un échange positif avec le plus âgé.

\- Oi, oi, c'est pas bien de former le clan des contrariés à vie!  
\- Manque plus qu'Iwa-chan et le groupe sera au complet!

Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prenait un coup sur la tête. Il protesta en disant que c'était Makki qui avait commencé mais son ami d'enfance ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Si c'est Iwaizumi senpai qui nous rejoint, je suis d'accord.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, regardant Kunimi avec de grands yeux. C'était les premiers mots de la journée qu'il avait prononcé en leur compagnie. Le premier année baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, légèrement gêné. Mais il les releva bien vite en sentant une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'était Matsukawa qui s'était rapproché de lui quand il ne faisait plus attention.

\- C'est bien, tu participes enfin, Souffla celui-ci avant d'arrêter pour aller rejoindre Hanamaki qui faisait comme s'il était jaloux du manque d'attention de son meilleur ami. Kunimi, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé. Il avait même senti ses joues chauffer légèrement et espérait que c'était assez discret pour passer pour des rougeurs à cause du froid. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait être félicité, même si c'était trois fois rien. Il adorait quand ses senpais complimentaient une de ses actions lors des matchs, ou même son investissement lors des entraînements.

Kunimi remarqua que Kindachi lui souriait bêtement. Il se demandait ce que son ami avait en tête. Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme disparu de son champ de vision. Des fois, il agissait bizarrement et il ne fallait même pas chercher à comprendre.

Retournant à la contemplation de son écran, il fut cependant rapidement distrait lorsqu'il sentit une main lui retirer son téléphone. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever le regard qu'on lui confiait autre chose à la place.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir les mains gelées, réchauffe-toi avec cette bonne patate douce!

Cette fois, Kunimi osa lever le regard vers son interlocuteur. C'était Oikawa qui lui faisait à nouveau face et qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux à son tour, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Pourtant cette fois, au lieu de le repousser en l'esquivant, il le laissa faire et croqua dans la patate qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Iwa-chan! Il l'a accepté!  
\- Arrête tes conneries! On dirait que tu es en train d'apprivoiser un animal!  
\- Mais c'est un animal sauvage!

Alors que les discussions repartaient gaiement, Yahaba s'était rapproché des deux qui restés dans leur coin pour ramener une patate pour Kyotani, puisqu'Oikawa semblait l'avoir oublié. Comme contrepartie, le châtain demanda à rester coller au blond, prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid pour lui. A la surprise de Kunimi, ce dernier ne refusa pas, mangeant simplement ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Après un certain temps, les moins sociables finirent par décider qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Kunimi avait été l'un des premiers à profiter d'une ouverture pour filer chez lui. Kindachi n'avait pas hésité la moindre seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas pour le raccompagner. Les deux marchaient en silence, sous la pluie légère de flocons de neige. Kunimi se demandait quand son camarade allait céder. Kindachi n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de silencieux. C'était souvent lui qui faisait la conversation pour deux, quand l'autre ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour parler. Cela arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Je suis content, ça s'est bien passé.  
\- Hm ?

Kunimi avait décidé de faire un effort. Il restait tout de même un peu curieux, ne comprenant vraiment pas où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai demandé aux senpais de sortir ce soir et de te forcer la main pour que tout le monde soit là. ...Me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ça n'allait pas fort et j'avais envie de te remonter le moral. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple si les autres m'aidaient, sans le savoir. J'ai juste demander une sortie, j'ai rien dit sur toi! Promis!

Kunimi, qui s'était arrêté pour foudroyer Kindachi -autant qu'il le pouvait, finit par reprendre sa marche. Finalement, le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien aujourd'hui pourrait-il être du à une sorte de petite déprime ? Pourquoi serait-il déprimé en premier lieu ? Le temps ? Il ne saurait dire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant.

\- Merci.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Mais si, dis-moi!  
\- Fallait écouter avant.

Kindachi se lamenta tout le long du trajet. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir bien écouté le premier mot de son camarade. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de répéter. Il avait un mal fou à dire "merci" et s'il le disait, il ne le répétait jamais une seconde fois.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Et je vous dis, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	2. One little game

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: One little game!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: Encore Kunimi qui se frotte à peu près tous les joueurs de son équipe!

Note:  
J'ai eu cette idée hier soir, c'était vraiment drôle à imaginer mais sur papier, enfin ordi, ça rend un peu moins bien ... Dommage! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!

* * *

Kunimi avait vu une série avec ses parents la veille. Juste un épisode. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait regardé eux, ne connaissant absolument pas ce qui s'était passé avant. Mais il avait eu envie de passer du temps avec eux et à sa grande surprise, il avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Surtout qu'il était maintenant tenté de reproduire une scène de l'épisode qu'il avait regardé. Il avait tout préparé, par chance, il avait juste besoin d'une chose et d'un partenaire. Et vu les membres du club où il était, il pensait pouvoir trouver quelqu'un facilement. Mais par précaution, il allait commencer ses recherches dès le matin.

\- Oh, Kunimi, ça va ?

Le première année hocha la tête en voyant Oikawa s'approcher de lui. Tout allait bien, du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Si le capitaine s'intéressait autant à lui, c'était sûrement pour le forcer à s'entraîner pour devenir un leurre parfait lors des matchs officiels. Ce genre d'entraînement demandait une dépense supérieure d'énergie que le plus jeune n'était pas prêt à investir.

\- Motivé ce matin ?, Tenta le capitaine, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kunimi eut une idée. Il attrapa une petite boîte au fond de son sac et piocha dedans.

\- Oh, des pockis!

Le première année ne répliqua rien, glissant un des petits bâtonnets entre ses lèvres. Est-ce que son capitaine allait mordre à l'hameçon ? Au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, il était persuadé que l'autre allait céder à la tentation. Mais durant les quelques secondes de réflexion d'Oikawa, Kunimi eut le temps d'imaginer la scène et dévora en quelques bouchées le gâteau. Pas question de le faire avec son senpai. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Sans plus attendre, il rangea son paquet et se dirigea vers les terrains, entendant dans son dos les plaintes de son capitaine.

\- Iwaaa-chan! Kunimi est méchant avec moi!  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour l'agacer ?  
\- Mais rien, c'est lui-

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans trop de mal. Le lycéen eut droit à des remontrances pour avoir tenté d'esquiver l'entraînement. Le coach Mizoguchi n'appréciait pas qu'il choisisse les parties d'entraînement qu'il voulait faire ou non. Heureusement pour lui, il était plutôt bon partout et avait surtout un esprit rapide quand il était sur le terrain pour comprendre les tactiques des autres joueurs. C'était les raisons qui lui permettait de rester titulaire malgré son manque d'investissement à certains moments.

\- Hey, Kunimi-kun!

L'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hanamaki. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se pencher pour deviner que Matsukawa était juste derrière. Les deux étaient presque inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble. Kunimi n'avait pas souvenir de les avoir vu l'un sans l'autre, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Et puis, il était bien content de tomber sur eux directement. Il n'aurait pas à les chercher pendant cinquante ans, au risque de ne pas pouvoir profiter des dernières minutes de sa pause méridienne.

\- Il parait que tu as mis un vent ce matin à Oikawa pour le pocky game. Tu en as toujours ?

Intrigué, le plus jeune sortit la petite boîte de la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Makki ne perdit pas une seconde avant de lui piquer un des gâteaux, le remerciant vite fait avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Il regarda le rouquin coincer le pocky entre ses lèvres tout en s'approchant de Mattsun, qui glissa ses mains au niveau des hanches de son vis-à-vis. Makki ferma les yeux, se collant plus étroitement au corps de son partenaire. Puis, soudainement tout devint noir pour le première année. Il tenta de protester, essayant de retirer ce qui obstruait sa vue.

\- Non mais ça va pas! Vous comptez apprendre quoi à nos premières années! Faites ça ailleurs bande d'abrutis!

Kunimi reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Iwaizumi. Il arrêta alors de protester, acceptant la protection de son senpai. Même s'il pensait être assez grand pour observer les deux autres tenter le jeu du pocky, il y avait toujours un doute qu'ils en fassent plus que nécessaire. C'était sur ce doute que devait se baser Iwaizumi pour refuser de laisser le plus jeune regarder.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle, Iwa-chan. Et puis, ce n'est plus un enfant, il-  
\- Allez, je te raccompagne à ton étage!

Délaissant les deux autres qui tentaient de l'embêter pour se venger, Iwaizumi aida Kunimi à redescendre à son étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent au second, pensant que le plus jeune n'aurait plus rien à craindre ici. Le plus âgé l'avait tout de même relâché pour descendre les escaliers, pour éviter qu'ils se cassent la figure et se blessent. Et comme Makki et Mattsun ne les avaient pas suivis, Kunimi ne risquait plus de voir quelque chose de choquant.

\- Évite de monter, les deux vont pas te lâcher et j'ose même pas imaginer les conneries qu'ils peuvent vous apprendre!, Conclut Iwaizumi en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, même si ce dernier le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Son senpai était une véritable maman poule. Oikawa l'était aussi mais d'une toute autre façon, souvent bien plus maladroite. Au fond, c'était plus le parent dont tout le monde avait honte.

\- Hey, Kunimi, merci pour les crayons, tu m'as rendu un grand service.

Le première année se tourna vers le senpai qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans en rencontrer un et pourtant l'école était plutôt grande. Il récupéra la trousse de crayons que lui rendait Yahaba. Celui-ci avait eu un contrôle de géographie, avec une carte à légender, et comme par hasard, il avait oublié ses crayons. N'en ayant pas besoin, le brun lui avait passé les siens.

\- Pas de souci, Souffla le plus jeune en piochant dans sa poche pour récupérer un pocky. Il allait tenter sa chance avec son senpai, même s'il doutait qu'il morde à l'hameçon aussi facilement que leur capitaine. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser le gâteau entre ses lèvres que le plus âgé attrapa le bout entre ses doigts et le cassa en deux.

\- Je t'en pique un bout, merci! Bon allez, je file!

Légèrement choqué, Kunimi resta un instant immobile, terminant le reste du gâteau avant de piocher un nouveau dans sa poche. Son regard se posa alors sur un autre de ses senpais qui s'était arrêté à son niveau. Kyotani semblait le regarder avec insistance, à tel point que cela en devenait presque gênant. Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment réagir et resta à nouveau planté sur place, un pocky entre les lèvres. D'un coup, son senpai se pencha vers lui et croqua dans le bâtonnet avant de s'en fuir. Kunimi se demandait s'il devait compter ça comme une interaction positive avec ce dernier ou plutôt se poser des questions sur la façon étrange qu'il employait pour interagir avec les personnes.

Haussant les épaules, il descendit à l'étage des premières années, après avoir offert un pocky à Watari. Son senpai était très gentil et ne l'embêtait pas comme d'autres alors il avait eu envie de lui en offrir un.

\- Ah te voilà! Je te cherchais partout!, S'exclama Kindachi qui l'accueillait aux pieds des escaliers. Ce fut à cet instant que Kunimi comprit son erreur. Il l'attrapa par la manche et l'attira dans un coin dehors. N'osant pas trop poser de questions, le plus grand des deux se laissa faire et s'installa sur un banc lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

\- On va tester un truc.

En voyant la tête de Kindachi, Kunimi avait presque envie de tourner les talons et d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son envie d'essayer fut plus forte et il sortit, pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois, un pocky de la boîte. A la vue du gâteau, son camarade sembla se détendre. Il devait avoir compris ce que son ami avait en tête en l'entraînant jusqu'ici. Mais lorsqu'il coinça le bâtonnet entre ses lèvres et se pencha pour tenter, il se sentit tellement ridicule qu'il s'interrompit et s'assit simplement aux côtés du plus grand.

\- Non oublie, Souffla-t-il, toujours le gâteau entre les lèvres. Il s'amusait avec, n'ayant pas forcément très faim. Évitant soigneusement le regard de son ami, Kunimi sentit une main se glisser sous son menton puis sa joue, l'obligeant rapidement à tourner la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kindachi qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit qu'il s'attaquait au pocky, le grignotant petit à petit. Kunimi se laissa faire jusqu'à sentir les lèvres de son camarade contre les siennes. Un dernier morceau restait coincé entre leurs lèvres et ce fut Kindachi qui le récupéra habilement avec sa langue avant de reculer pour reprendre sa place initiale.

Les deux restèrent un long moment silencieux, à regarder le ciel. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas complètement anodin et aucun n'osait être celui qui allait aborder le sujet en premier.

\- Ta curiosité a été satisfaite ?  
\- Oui. Mais c'était bizarre.  
\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux embrasser la personne directement. T'as vu ça dans un film ?  
\- Une série de mes parents.  
\- T'as toujours aimé tester les trucs que tu voyais à la télé!

Kindachi se mit à rire alors que la sonnerie de début des cours retentissaient. Les deux amis décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était et retournèrent en cours. Par contre, Kunimi se promit de réfléchir longuement avant de tester quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envie. Il avait oublié que certaines choses pouvaient être vraiment gênantes, et pas que pour lui. Heureusement qu'il avait Kindachi pour accepter de tester des choses avec lui. Peut-être que secrètement, son ami rêvait d'essayer les mêmes choses mais n'osait pas le faire contrairement à Kunimi ? Ou alors, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil pour accepter tous ses caprices. L'un ou l'autre, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Alors je vous laisse décider si les deux sont des amis qui n'auraient jamais du essayer ce genre de choses ou si au contraire, ils ont un petit kiff l'un pour l'autre mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Enfin c'est surtout Kunimi qui doit être aveugle pour Kindachi, dans mon histoire.  
Bref, j'avais envie de montrer le côté maman poule d'Iwa-chan car ça lui va trop bien, les idioties de Makki et Mattsun, Kyotani qui ne sait pas avoir une discussion normale avec les gens, ... Et j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de faire jouer Kunimi au Pocky Game!  
Et je mets l'histoire en "complete" mais il se peut, si j'ai une idée ou si vous me défiez, que je poste à nouveau par ici! =)


	3. Always by your side

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Always by your side

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Kindachi/Kunimi (très léger)

Note:

Une envie soudaine d'écrire du Kinkuni ... parce qu'ils sont chou et puis voilà. (zappez la suite si vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre parler de cours d'ortohgraphe!) Et je viens enfin d'apprendre qu'on devait écrire "les troisième année" car c'est en fait "les élèves de troisième année", idem pour "les première année", ect ... Ah, la langue française ! Mais ça paraissait logique puisqu'on ne prononce pas "les premièreZ années" ... Bref. Voilà, je vous fais partagé ma découverte. Sait-on jamais, ça vous posez peut-être aussi problème. Je m'étonne juste d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'aller vérifier !

* * *

Un weekend d'entraînement intensif, voilà ce qu'ils avaient de prévu. Pas la moindre sorties avec de jolies filles ou des potes pour profiter pleinement de leur jeunesse. Non, le club de volleyball avait décidé qu'il fallait s'entraîner d'arrache pied. Même les troisième année les avaient accompagnés, pas encore capables d'arrêter le volley pour se concentrer sur leurs études.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un camp, avec un dortoir pour y passer la nuit. Bien sûr, la première journée avait été dure et fatiguante et pourtant, les première année étaient quand même en train de faire une bataille d'oreillers dans leur chambre.

\- Mais vous allez la fermer ! Bordel ! On n'est pas seuls ici et surtout, allez vous couchez ! Et ne venez pas râler si vous n'êtes pas en forme demain !, S'exclama soudainement Iwaizumi en débarquant dans la chambre des première année. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et repartit rejoindre les autres qui étaient dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Son intervention avait du durer quelques secondes à tout casser.

\- Waaah ... Il m'a fait trop peur !

Kindaichi se laissa tomber sur son futon. Un de ses camarades lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure, soufflant un pardon peu sincère. Mais le grand brun laissa tomber et cala son oreiller sous sa tête, se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Kunimi était assis dans un coin, son portable entre les doigts. Il n'avait pas participé au jeu, trouvant ça trop fatiguant.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?  
\- ...Hm, hm.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et tous les première année, sauf Kunimi, se figèrent. Iwaizumi était de retour et l'air qu'il affichait ne semblait pas bon signe. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Kunimi, le seul qui semblait être ailleurs. Kindaichi avait bien tenté de l'alerter mais trop tard, le troisième année s'était planté devant le plus jeune.

\- Confisqué !, S'exclama le plus vieux en récupérant le portable. Il ne rajouta rien et repartit laissant Kunimi, choqué. Depuis quand Iwaizumi s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait avec son portable ?

\- Waah, on dirait ma mère ! ... Hey, ça va ?

En voyant son ami se lever et aller se cacher sous la couette, Kindaichi s'inquiéta un peu. Certes, le plus petit n'était pas bavard mais de là à l'ignorer complètement c'était étrange. Cependant, un autre première année proposa de s'arrêter là et d'aller dormir. Après les deux entrées fracassantes de leur senpai, ils préféraient obéir sagement avant que la tempête ne s'abatte vraiment sur eux.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit que Kindaichi se réveilla. Il avait une envie pressante, ayant oublié, à cause des interventions d'Iwaizumi, d'aller aux toilettes avant de se coucher. Maintenant, il devait traverser tout le couloir pour y aller. Mais ce fut qu'une fois face à cet immense couloir sombre que Kindaichi sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller seul. Avoir peur à son âge, c'était ridicule. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cet endroit dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout avec les bruits de craquements et les espèces de sifflement qu'il entendait. Il déglutit et fit demi-tour.

\- Hm.. ça va ?

Kindaichi sursauta en entendant la voix de Kunimi. Celui-ci était encore emmitouflé sous son futon et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Le plus grand se réinstalla sur son lit, regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé. A première vue, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas dormir.

\- Je voulais aller aux toilettes.  
\- Et tu as peur ?  
\- Hein ? ... Non... Un peu.  
\- Hm.

Sur le coup, Kindaichi pensa que son meilleur ami s'était endormi. Mais celui-ci bougea sous la couette, lui faisait penser au jeu des sims quand ils font crack-crack sous les draps. Il l'observa ensuite se redresser lentement, émergeant ainsi de son cocon.

\- Allons-y, Lança Kunimi en se levant et en allant vers la porte. Kindaichi fut plus que surpris par la proposition de son camarade. Celui-ci était tellement détaché de tout et du genre à fuir le moindre effort qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accompagne. A cette pensée, un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus grand qui se leva pour suivre son ami.

/ ... /

\- Au fait, merci de m'avo-, Kindaichi s'interrompit alors qu'il se lavait les mains après avoir vidé sa vessie. Les lumières des toilettes s'étaient soudainement éteintes. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et remerciait le ciel de ne pas être seul.

\- Ils avaient annoncé la tempête. Je pense que ça a du faire sauter les plombs.

Voilà une explication plus que rassurante. Mais au moment où Kindaichi se tournait pour faire face à son ami, la petite fenêtre des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant hurler Kindaichi sur le coup. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

\- Bon sang ... je vais mourir jeune !  
\- Hm.  
\- ... Non, ne me dis pas que-  
\- On est coincés.

Kunimi tentait d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci semblait avoir claqué un peu fort avec la bourrasque de vent qui s'était engouffrée par la fenêtre. Kindaichi inspira longuement puis expira. Il devait rester calme. Il alla vers la fenêtre et réussit, après quelques secondes de bataille, à la fermer. Ensuite, il s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Tenter était le bon mot. Il était persuadé que Kunimi n'y avait pas mis assez de force mais même lui n'arrivait à rien.

\- Bon, on appelle quelqu'un pour-  
\- Je n'ai plus mon portable.

Ah.

Iwaizumi lui avait confisqué avant qu'ils se couchent. Il avait failli oublier ça. Alors, ils étaient coincés ? Pour de vrai ? Kindaichi baissa le regard. C'était sa faute.

\- Désolé, à cause de moi, tu-  
\- C'est bon. C'est mieux si on est deux.

Le plus grand se sentit rougir. Kunimi qui disait quelque chose d'aussi positif, c'était rare. Car non seulement, il allait louper de précieuse minute de sommeil mais en plus, il était coincé avec Kindaichi qui paniquait. Enfin plus vraiment. Savoir qu'il était avec celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus précieuse qu'il avait, l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Et puis, les fantômes et autres n'existaient pas.

\- Allez viens.

Kunimi tapota la place à côté de lui. Il s'était installé au sol à côté de la porte. Crier à s'en détruire la voix n'était pas une solution. Personne ne les entendrait d'ici, surtout avec la porte fermée. Mais vu le nombre de personnes dans le bâtiment, il y en aurait bien une pour venir aux toilettes, non ?

Le temps sembla passer lentement. Kindaichi faisait la conversation à lui seul, avec quelques interventions de Kunimi. Au fond, il était pas si mécontent puisqu'il pouvait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami sans qu'il le snobe avec son portable. Une réelle victoire, surtout quand on connaissait ses sentiments.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Les deux première année relevèrent la tête lorsque la porte bougea. Ils comprirent rapidement que quelqu'un était enfin là et que c'était même une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- Senpai ! On est coincés !  
\- Kindaichi ? T'es seul ?  
\- Non, y a Kunimi avec moi aussi.  
\- Ok, poussez-vous !

Après un troisième coup violent, la porte céda et s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Même Iwaizumi avait eu du mal à l'ouvrir et pourtant c'était surement le plus fort de l'équipe !

\- Waaah ! Senpai ! Merci !  
\- Merci.

Même Kunimi avait fait l'effort de remercier Iwaizumi. Celui-ci sembla plus que surpris du geste. Mais sur le coup, il semblait plus mécontent d'autre chose.

\- Vous auriez du appeler ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes coincés là ?  
\- Aucune idée ... j'ai pas de montre et je prends pas mon portable partout...  
\- Oui mais et toi-

Le plus âgé s'interrompit. C'était lui qui avait confisqué le portable de Kunimi. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient simplement attendu. Il soupira avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de ses deux kohais.

\- Allez vite vous couchez, on verra ça demain !

Les deux ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et filèrent dans leur chambre, laissant leur senpai soulager sa vessie. Kindaichi s'arrêta cependant juste devant la porte, empêchant Kunimi de passer.

\- Tu sais ... J'étais très content que tu me proposes de m'accompagner ... Et même si ça a un peu tourné au désastre, ben, j'ai bien aimé passer du temps avec toi. ... Bon, allons dormir ! Bonne nuit !

Kindaichi ne savait plus où se mettre et fila se cacher sous la couette. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Kunimi remerciait le courant d'avoir sauté depuis le début. Et encore plus à cet instant car il avait les joues rouges. Lui aussi était content. Mais les mots n'avaient pas voulu sortir. Alors il se contenta d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, Oikawa se mit à gémir. Iwaizumi l'entendait depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait la flemme d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais après un pierre-papier-ciseau qu'il perdit face à Makki et Mattsun, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Trashykawa ?  
\- Iwa-chan ! Kunimi et Kindaichi ne veulent pas se lever ! Et puis regarde-les !

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Kunimi ou Kindaichi avait roulé dans le futon de l'autre et les deux étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. A la vue de ses deux kohais dormant aussi paisiblement, il eut un mal fou à retenir un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer tendre.

\- Laisse-les dormir un peu plus.  
\- Hein ?

Tout le monde semblait sous le choc. Iwaizumi leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés enfermés dans les toilettes à cause de la tempête. Ils ont moins dormi que les autres. Laisse leurs cinq minutes de plus. De toute façon, si t'arrives pas à les réveiller, je vais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai faim !

Sur ses mots, Iwaizumi quitta la pièce. Oikawa le suivit, en lui demandant plus d'explication sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Mais le brun fit exprès de ne rien dire. Après tout, il avait déjà dit l'essentiel. Mais il se promit que dès qu'il aurait fini son petit déjeuner, il irait les réveiller lui-même. Tant pis s'il devait leur balancer un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il n'allait pas non plus les laisser profiter d'une grasse matinée alors qu'ils avaient autant besoin que les autres de s'entraîner.

* * *

Et voilà ! On peut dire que c'est un peu l'évolution de la relation entre Kindaichi et Kunimi par rapport aux deux épisodes précédents. Mais ça peut très bien être pris à part. Je pense quand même que je vais continuer à écrire sur eux. C'est le prompt de la Kinkuni (Jour 1 : Vacances/Tempête) qui m'a inspiré cette idée et les conversation avec ma super pote, Cowcow !


	4. Quand Aoba Josai est de sortie 1

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Quand Aoba Josai est de sortie, rien ne va plus !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Kindachi/Kunimi

Note:  
Bon voilà un "petit" truc mignon et rigolo ! Enfin, je trouve ... Bref. Sinon, cette petite histoire va se dérouler en deux parties. La première aujourd'hui et la deuxième, je vais tenter de la poster ce weekend. J'ai déjà commencé à la rédiger. C'est plus simple pour moi de poster en deux parties. Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je suis bizarre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué !

* * *

Aoba Josai avait enfin quelques vacances devant eux. Et même s'ils avaient des entraînements de prévu, ils avaient tout de même des jours de repos pour ne pas se surmener. Et en ce premier jour des vacances, les troisième année avaient proposé d'aller à Disneyland pour se féliciter du bon boulot qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici. Ils avaient entraîné le reste de l'équipe, essayant d'embarquer le plus de monde possible. Ce n'était pas évident vu l'enthousiasme de certains éléments. Mais Oikawa n'avait pas perdu espoir et il avait réussi à motiver presque toute l'équipe.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ?, Lança le capitaine, décidant que ce serait lui qui guiderait tout ce petit monde pour éviter qu'ils se perdent.

\- Non mais, on est vraiment obligé d'être tous ensemble ?  
\- Yahaba, nous sommes ici réuni pour-  
\- On est venu en équipe, on reste ensemble !

Iwaizumi n'avait pas envie d'entendre son ami d'enfance partir dans une envolée lyrique alors que la réponse pouvait tenir sur une ligne. Ils allaient suffisamment supporter sa voix pendant la journée, alors inutile de le laisser s'emporter trop vite. Et s'il perdait du temps à l'écouter, autant le faire dans une file d'attente plutôt qu'au milieu de l'allée. Ce serait du gâchis sinon. Surtout que le vice-capitaine n'avait accepté que parce qu'il avait peur des dégâts que pourrait faire son équipe. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces idiots. Vraiment aucune.

\- Iwa-chaaaan !  
\- Tais-toi, Shittykawa.  
\- Oh ! Et si on allait là-bas !, S'exclama Makki en pointant l'une des attractions les plus sensationnelles du parc. Il avait fait un pari avec Mattsun pour voir lequel supporterait mieux les attractions les plus vertigineuses. Il devait donc faire en sorte qu'ils en fassent le plus possible. Par chance, le reste du groupe fut d'accord. Oikawa avait décidé que tout le monde était pour puisqu'il avait seulement entendu des oui. Certains membres étaient restés silencieux, mais c'était comme s'ils disaient oui, non ?

\- Bien allons-y !

Le groupe emboîta le pas au capitaine qui partait en premier, tirant à sa suite Iwaizumi. Celui-ci sembla protester un temps, avant de donner un coup à son ami et de reprendre la marche de son côté. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être tenu par la main, il était quand même le plus mature de tout le groupe. Du moins, il en avait l'intime conviction.

\- Makki ! Mattsun ! N'allaient pas raconter des conneries à Kindaichi !  
\- Pardon Iwa-chan, S'exclamèrent les deux senpais, pas le moindre du monde sincères.  
\- Hey, y a Kyo qui a fini par se décider à venir. Faut le retrouver à l'entrée vers les boutiques.  
\- Kyo ?, S'interrogea Watari.

Le reste du groupe sembla tout aussi surpris face au surnom que venait d'utiliser Yahaba pour parler de Kyoutani. Celui-ci rougit soudainement et détourna le regard. Il savait qu'aucune excuse ne marcherait avec ses senpais. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des années. Zut. Enfin, il relativisait en se disant qu'il aurait pu utiliser un surnom encore plus gênant.

\- Kyoutani, quoi !

Mais heureusement, Iwaizumi coupa court aux bêtises de ses camarades et poussa le groupe à aller vers Kyoutani qui les attendait. Le faux blond était assis sur un banc, faisant fuir les passants avec son air renfrogné. Personne ne l'approchait à plus de cinq mètres. La scène était assez comique à voir.

\- Vous avez traînés ou quoi ?  
\- T'avais qu'à venir avant au lieu de te la jouer loup solitaire !, Protesta Yahaba, n'appréciant guère que son copain râle alors qu'il aurait pu venir avec lui. Il n'avait pas supporté devoir prendre le métro seul à la dernière minute. Il s'était ennuyé à mort. Tout ça pour que Kyoutani décide de venir juste après. Il allait lui faire payer cher, mais cela attendrait qu'ils soient rentrés. Maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter du parc.

\- Il manque quelqu'un.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais le seul à ne pas être venu !  
\- Ah ! Kunimi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kindaichi. Certains mirent un moment avant de comprendre que Kunimi avait effectivement disparu. Ils étaient pourtant persuadé d'avoir entraîné tout le monde.

\- Kindaichi ! Comment tu as pu le perdre !  
\- Mais euh ...Enfin ...  
\- C'est notre faute, on l'a pris en aparté pour l'embêter un peu, Souffla Makki pour défendre son kohai. En plus, il ne mentait pas. Même si Iwaizumi leur avait dit d'arrêter, ils avaient vite repris une fois qu'il avait eu le dos tourné. Kindaichi n'avait donc pas pu faire attention à son camarade.

\- Me dites pas qu'il n'a pas suivi, trop absorbé par son téléphone ! J'aurai du lui confisquer !

Même si Iwaizumi s'énervait contre le première année, il s'en voulait. Il avait dit qu'il était là pour surveiller tout ce petit monde mais il avait failli à sa mission. Il avait détourné le regard quelques secondes et un avait disparu. C'était bien sa veine.

/ ... /

Perdu était bien le bon mot pour définir la situation de Kunimi. Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes, sans prévenir, pour prendre une photo. S'il n'avait pas fait cela, il n'aurait pas perdu les autres. Dire qu'ils avaient osé continuer leur chemin sans lui. Depuis quand Iwaizumi laissait de telles choses se produire ? Et Kindaichi n'avait-il pas un oeil sur lui constamment ?

Force était de constater qu'il s'était trompé. Ses amis l'avaient lâchement oublié et il était maintenant perdu au milieu de la foule. Plusieurs choix s'offraient alors à lui. Le premier était de partir à leur recherche. Le second était de rester à un endroit en les attendant. Et le dernier d'aller à l'accueil pour faire une annonce. Même si la gêne n'était pas quelque chose qui allait l'embêter vraiment, il trouvait que le meilleur plan restait de ne pas bouger. Non seulement il économisait son énergie, mais en plus, il ne risquait pas de les croiser et de les louper s'ils étaient à sa recherche.

Son regard scruta les environs à la recherche de l'endroit le mieux placé pour se poser et attendre. Les bancs étaient pris d'assaut. A croire qu'il n'était pas le seul perdu, obligé d'attendre sa famille. Même si au fond, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il devait être le seul adolescent de quinze à pouvoir perdre si facilement son groupe.

Oh. Son regard se posa sur un groupe qu'il connaissait. Du moins, les têtes n'étaient pas inconnues. Il ne se souvenait pas leur avoir adresser la parole, mais tant pis. Une place était libre à côté, ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

\- Hm ?

Kunimi voulait demander s'il pouvait s'installer avec eux mais les mots se perdirent lorsqu'il vit les quelques pièces étalées devant eux sur la table du café. La scène était assez surréaliste. S'il se souvenait bien il faisait face à Tsukishima de Karasuno et aux passeurs de Nekoma et Fukurodani. Les deux de ces deux derniers lui échappaient, mais était-ce bien important ?

\- Oui ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

Le joueur d'Aoba josai posa son regard sur celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il avait les cheveux noirs et faisait partie de l'équipe de Fukurodani. Mais c'était bien les seules choses qu'il savait sur lui.

\- La place est libre ? Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où me poser.  
\- Quoi, tu es perdu peut-être ? , Lança Tsukishima qui ne semblait pas forcément ravi de voir le nouvel arrivant s'ajouter au petit groupe. Ce n'était pas très étonnant quand on connaissait la rivalité des deux équipes. Mais ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain alors peut-être que les choses pouvaient se passer sans trop de problèmes.

\- Oui.

La réponse sembla sécher le blond. Ce dernier avait l'habitude des têtes brûlées de son équipe et ne semblait pas prêt à affronter Kunimi et son air imperturbable. Heureusement, Akaashi intervint rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Le problème, c'est que pour rester, il faut commander une boisson. Bokuto est parti en prenant le sac et mes affaires. Il voulait être galant. Mais maintenant nous sommes dans de beaux draps.

Le passeur de Fukurodani lança un regard à Kenma qui empilait les pièces, n'ayant pas trouvé de meilleure occupation pour ses doigts.

\- Dès qu'il est avec Kuroo, ils sont dans leur monde et ils ne font plus attention au reste. Et pour les suivre, il faut être motivé, Soupira Akaashi avant de reprendre la parole, Donc nous les attendons, en espérant qu'ils vont vite s'apercevoir de notre disparition. Forcément, pour compliquer la tâche, ils ont nos portables et l'argent.  
\- J'ai un peu le même problème, Souffla Kunimi en s'installant. Il chercha un instant dans ses poches avant de sortir quelques pièces qu'il rajouta au tas. Avec ça, ils devraient pouvoir commander au moins une boisson.

Le serveur arriva pile au même moment pour prendre la commande et à leur grand soulagement, ils réussir à avoir assez pour commander un milk-shake. Ils firent cependant un peu grimacer le serveur en demandant quatre pailles de couleur différente.

\- Et toi ?

Kunimi était curieux. Il savait pourquoi les deux passeurs étaient coincés là. Mais il ignorait encore pourquoi le blond était là avec eux. Le trio était déjà assez bizarre mais en rajoutant sa présence, il ne faisait qu'empirer l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Je vois.

Aussi curieux qu'il était, Kunimi n'avait pas la force d'insister. Et puis, avoir la réponse à sa question n'allait pas changer sa vie. Il était peut-être même en train de rêver. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve aussi "réaliste".

* * *

Et voilà la première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait. La suivante arrivera bientôt, c'est promis ! Bon là, faut que je file, c'est soirée cinéma pour moi !


	5. Quand Aoba Josai est de sortie 2

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Quand Aoba Josai est de sortie, rien ne va plus !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Kindachi/Kunimi

Note:  
Comme promis la suite de l'histoire arrive rapidement. Je pensais pas en écrire autant pour cette idée ... Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et fin de cette aventure !

* * *

\- Alors ? Toujours rien ?

Iwaizumi commençait à perdre patience. Où était passé le première année ? Il ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça. Il n'était pas motivé pour venir, mais il n'aurait pas osé partir sans prévenir. Il ne le pensait pas aussi salaud.

\- Kindaichi !  
\- D.désolé ! Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie !  
\- Il aurait éteint son portable ?

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a plus de batterie. Il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup quand on est monté dans le métro, Avoua Kindaichi en se frottant la nuque. Lui aussi était inquiet. Son ami devait être dans un coin à les attendre. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas osé partir à leur recherche.

\- Par contre, je pense qu'il n'a pas du bouger de sa position.  
\- Ok. Bon, voilà le plan, on va tous rebrousser chemin et regarder les magasins, bancs, cafés pour voir si on peut le retrouver. On ne se sépare pas, c'est clair ?

Les joueurs acquiescèrent tous. C'était étrange. Personne ne râlait. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Yahaba.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne te plains pas comme quoi tu as mieux à faire ?  
\- Oh, ça va, vous me prenez pour qui ? La dernière fois, il n'était pas en danger. Il était juste en train de poursuivre Hanamaki senpai dans une aire de jeux. J'allais pas rester et les regarder, surtout avec les autres qui ont fini par les suivre. Merci, j'avais assez honte comme ça.  
\- Et moi alors ?, S'exclama Iwaizumi. Lui aussi avait eu la honte de sa vie ce jour-là. Makki avait trouvé amusant de piquer le téléphone de Kunimi et avait fini par une course poursuite dans les jeux pour enfants. Bien évidement, Mattsun avait fini par les rejoindre, suivi d'Oikawa et de Kindaichi. Même si ce dernier était là pour aider son camarade contrairement aux deux autres. Iwaizumi avait été le seul à rester pour les engueuler. Yahaba, Kyoutani et Watari s'étaient enfuis depuis bien longtemps. Vive l'esprit d'équipe !

\- Et bien allons-y !

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cette anecdote gênante. Il fallait retrouver Kunimi. Personne ne pourrait profiter du parc s'ils ne savaient pas où était caché le première année. Ils se mirent donc en route, passant par la même route qu'ils avaient pris pour venir chercher Kyoutani. Chacun regardait d'un côté, avançant prudemment parmi la foule.

\- On voit mal les cafés de l'autre côté, faut traverser la foule, Lança Iwaizumi en passant de l'autre côté pour mieux voir les personnes installées dans le café. Celles aux terrasses étaient plus facile à voir. Mais Kunimi aurait été capable de se mettre à l'intérieur pour avoir une place tranquille. Il fallait se méfier avec le petit, qui était en fait plus grand que son senpai. Senpai qui avait tendance à rager quand il apprenait que les première année avaient encore grandi. Lui, il n'arrivait même pas à atteindre les 1m80 !

\- Iwa-chaan !

Oikawa ne put le suivre, sa route se faisant couper par l'arrivée d'une colonie de vacances. Déjà que les allées étaient assez bondées alors avec l'arrivée de ce groupe c'était encore pire.

\- On vient d'en perdre un deuxième, quelle galère.  
\- Allons Yahaba, tu es aussi inquiet que nous tous-  
\- Faut pas déconner non plus. Iwaizumi-senpai va très bien s'en sortir sans nous.  
\- On ferait mieux de l'attendre ici, Proposa Watari. Ils avaient fait le long des boutiques d'un côté, il restait donc à voir les cafés de l'autre côté. Ils pouvaient attendre qu'Iwaizumi s'en charge avant de se retrouver tous séparés. Le reste du groupe approuva l'idée. Une fois que le vice-capitaine aurait fini, il reviendrait par ici et ils pourraient continuer les recherches un peu plus loin.

/ ... /

Le silence qui régnait à la table où étaient installés les quatre loups solitaires faisait froid dans le dos. Certains clients les regardaient un peu inquiets. Mais les joueurs n'avaient pas fait attention à leur entourage, bien trop perturbés par la vision de ce milk-shake. Ils en avaient un pour quatre. Ce n'était pas spécialement gênant en soi, mais cela restait étrange à partager avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment.

\- T'as quel âge pour vouloir choisir la couleur de ta paille ?, Lança Tsukishima en voyant Kunimi passer par dessus la paille orange pour s'approcher de la verte. Celui-ci fit légèrement la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Il attrapa rapidement la paille qu'il convoitait mais le blond le bloqua.

\- Allons, Tsukishima-kun, ne rends pas la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Soupira Akaashi qui n'avait pas envie de gérer les deux première année. Il avait presque l'impression que Bokuto et Kuroo étaient plus faciles que ces deux-là. Ils pourraient presque lui manquer.

\- Il n'a pas répondu à ma question.

Kunimi évalua la situation quelques secondes. Devait-il répondre ou non ? Quelle option serait la moins pénible à gérer ?

\- La paille orange me rappelle le petit de votre équipe.

Tsukishima sembla grimacer légèrement. Il se fichait de la couleur de la paille, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait à Hinata en regardant la paille orange, il n'en voulait pas. Il fut cependant surpris de la voir disparaître tout doucement de son champ de vision.

\- J'aime bien Shoyo donc ça ne me gêne pas de la prendre, Souffla Kenma en glissant la paille dans le milk-shake. Il n'avait plus les pièces pour occuper ses doigts alors il pensait s'occuper un peu en buvant.

\- Je peux prendre la rose, si tu ne la veux pas, Rajouta Akaashi en voyant que Tsukishima lâchait la paille verte pour la céder à Kunimi qui imita Kenma. Le blond sembla hésiter puis céda et prit la paille jaune. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son équipe s'ils le voyaient boire avec une paille rose. C'était le genre de détails qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Surtout qu'il devait déjà partager un milk-shake avec trois autres personnes.

Kunimi laissa tomber la discussion pour boire un coup. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de la paille lorsqu'il s'arrêta, sentant une aura effrayante dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là et ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors comme ça tu nous laisses tomber pour aller avec d'autres personnes ?

Le première année frissonna. Iwaizumi était, comme toujours, terrifiant.

\- Non, enfin, c'était plus simple pour attendre.

Kunimi n'allait pas mentir. Il ne voulait pas compliquer la situation. Il se leva et se tourna vers son senpai après avoir annoncé qu'il laissait sa part du milk-shake aux autres.

\- Il n'y avait pas de place de libre en terrasse à part celle-ci. Alors comme pour rester, il fallait commander, on n'a pas eu le choix.  
\- Pareil à l'intérieur, faut commander pour rester. Mais y a plus de places de libre.  
\- Oui, mais pour me retrouver, c'était plus simple que je sois en terrasse.  
\- Et un milkshake pour quatre, c'est pour faire des économies ?

Kunimi savait que s'il y avait eu ses autres senpais, il aurait eu droit à une autre réflexion. Une du style comme quoi il avait trouvé ses amoureux. Il n'était pas mécontent de faire face à Iwaizumi, même si en colère, il était effrayant.

\- On manquait d'argent.  
\- Tu viens ici sans monnaie ?  
\- Non, Kindaichi me garde mon porte-monnaie car il craint que je l'égare ou qu'on me le vole. Il se dit que je suis trop distrait pour ça.

Voyant son senpai soupirer, le première année comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air crédible. Kindaichi avait raison. Il avait réussi à se perdre, alors il donnait l'impression d'être vraiment facilement distrait. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un enfant de quatre ans face à son père, même si Iwaizumi était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres.

\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Un peu plus loin, vers les boutiques. Donc non, je ne suis pas perdu comme toi.

Kunimi grimaça. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais tant pis, il n'avait pas la motivation d'argumenter. Ce serait une perte de temps. Il se tourna vers les autres qui avaient suivi la conversation tout ne profitant de ce petit milk-shake.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé attendre avec vous.  
\- Non, merci à toi, avec l'argent on a pu prendre quelque chose de mieux qu'un sirop à partager à quatre, Répondit Akaashi. Même si Kenma et Tsukishima ne disaient rien, ils étaient d'accord. Ils faisaient moins pitié à voir avec un milk-shake à partager plutôt qu'un sirop.

De son côté, Iwaizumi était surpris. Kunimi avait remercié les trois autres sans qu'il le lui demande. Son kohai avait grandi. Il aurait presque eu la larme à l'oeil s'il avait été plus sensible ou s'il avait vraiment été son père.

Après, les joueurs d'Aoba Josai prirent congé pour aller retrouver les autres. Iwaizumi fit cependant une halte sur le chemin. Il commanda un granité qu'il tendit à Kunimi. Le première année fut tellement surpris qu'il le prit seulement par réflexe.

\- Fais pas cette tête. T'as payé pour ton milk-shake et tu n'as pas pu en profiter. Mais ne recommence pas à te perdre ou tu me devras un an de ramen ! Compris ?

Kunimi acquiesça. Son senpai était gentil même s'il ne le laissait pas voir facilement. Celui-ci reprit la marche et le première année décida d'attraper le bas de son haut pour ne pas le perdre ou être séparer par la foule. La scène devait être assez ridicule mais Kunimi s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de payer un an de ramen à son senpai.

\- Ah ! Les voilà !, S'exclama Oikawa en les voyant arriver. Ils s'approchèrent tous des deux. Kunimi en profita pour lâcher son senpai.

\- Et bien, y en a qui profite bien, Souffla Makki en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Kunimi. Celui-ci tendit son granité à son senpai comme pour lui proposer de goûter. Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et prit une gorgée sous le regard choqué de Kindaichi.

\- Je crois que Kindaichi meurt d'envie de goûter aussi.  
\- Hm ?, Fit Kunimi en buvant une gorgée. Pourquoi Matsukawa disait cela ? Son ami pouvait très bien parler pour lui-même.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment t'as pu te perdre ?

Yahaba se disait qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il coupa donc court à la conversation pour revenir à un sujet plus important. Ils devaient savoir comment Kunimi s'était perdu pour faire plus attention pour le reste de la journée.

\- J'ai vu la mascotte qu'aime bien Kindaichi et j'ai voulu la prendre en photo.  
\- ... Et t'as réussi au moins ?, Continua Yahaba en voyant que le plus jeune ne voulait pas finir. De son côté, Kindaichi semblait ému par cette révélation. Après tout, c'était rare que Kunimi semble montrer de l'intérêt pour ce qu'il aime.

\- Oui. Enfin je sais pas, mon portable n'avait plus de batterie.  
\- C'est pas grave ! C'est l'intention qui compte, S'exclama finalement son meilleur ami en se jetant sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Kunimi sembla se pétrifier sur place, manquant presque de renverser sa boisson.

\- Attention !

Iwaizumi s'approcha pour prendre la boisson mais Oikawa l'interrompit. Son ami d'enfance lui fit un sourire avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Laisse, comme ça, il a une excuse pour ne pas rendre le câlin.  
\- Mais-  
\- T'en fais pas, ça viendra. Kunimi a besoin de temps des fois.

Le vice-capitaine était surpris par l'attitude de son capitaine. Mais il lui faisait confiance et décida de ne pas s'interposer. Après tout, Kunimi et Kindaichi étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller. Du moins, presque assez grands. Il allait devoir surveiller de près chaque membre pour éviter de perdre à nouveau un quart d'heure si un se perdait.

\- Bon, on peut y aller ? Non parce qu'au prix du ticket d'entrée, autant en profiter un peu, non ?  
\- Ah, ben là, on te retrouve, Yahaba !, S'exclama Makki et Mattsun à l'unisson, faisant rougir leur kohai. Mais tous pensaient qu'il avait raison. Ils se mirent donc en route pour la fameuse attraction qu'avait proposé Hanamaki au début.

\- N'oubliez pas ! Celui qui se perd, il doit des ramens pour le reste de l'équipe ! Compris ?  
\- Compris !

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette petite histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Dans ma tête, elle faisait quelques lignes à tout cassée et j'ai fini par en écrire bien plus ... Mais c'était très marrant à imaginer et aussi un poil mignon, non ?


End file.
